Haruno's Farm
by otsukareen
Summary: Welcome to Haruno's Farm! Sakura-centric. AU. Uchiha sasuke dan Uzumaki naruto adalah dua nama ilmiah 'hewan' langka yang akan mengakibatkan kontroversi jika dipertemukan. Read and Review please? HIATUS.
1. Surat

_Welcome to _Haruno_'s Farm!_

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Haruno's Farm**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Surat<strong>

Pagi yang cerah di peternakan keluarga Haruno! Yuuhuuu!—oh yah, apa _Author_ lupa bilang bahwa pagi ini juga adalah pagi yang ribut di perternakan keluarga Haruno? Yap! Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah sekaligus ribut di perternakan keluarga Haruno. Diiringi dengan suara teriakan-teriakan putri sekaligus anak tunggal keluarga Haruno yang membuat burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di atap rumah keluarga Haruno pergi dari situ.

"AAA! Sayang sekali _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ gak disiniii!"

Putri sekaligus anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang bernama Sakura itu menarik-narik helaian rambut berwarna _peach_ miliknya. Di tangannya yang menganggur, tampak memegangi sebuah surat yang elegan dengan warna _cyan_ sebagai warna dasar dan warna hijau tua sebagai warna penghias. Dan, surat itu telah dibuka karena ada sedikit sobekan di bagian atasnya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura yang berdiri di lantai atas rumahnya segera menuruni tangga, berlari di tangga dengan sangat kencang dan—

BUAKH!

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh merasakan ada yang sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Dan benar saja—ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat sesuatu yang menjitak kepalanya, ada sebuah panci besar nan mengkilau! Segera saja Sakura tahu siapa biang yang membuat kepalanya ada benjolan sedikit ini. "Narutooo!" pekiknya garang melihat seorang lelaki berusia duapuluh tahunan itu cengar-cengir.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_." sapa Naruto yang seumuran dengan Sakura itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan panci yang kupinjam darimu." Lalu, ia menyodorkan panci mengkilau itu kepada Sakura. Nyengir lagi, ia menambahkan kata-katanya. "Aku sudah menyemir panci ini lagi agar mengkilau… kau tau? Aku menyemirnya dengan mama lemon lho!"

Memutar kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya dengan bosan, Sakura menerima panci miliknya itu dan hendak menaruhnya sembarangan. "Ya, ya, ya. Mama lemon, itu memang produk yang bagus untuk menyemir panci." sahutnya sembari menaruh pancinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu kemudian, sepasang kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya berbinar. "Tapi ada yang lebih bagus lagi lho!" Sakura berjingrak, sembari mengibar-ngibarkan surat yang didominasi oleh warna _cyan_ itu.

Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan muka masam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke salah satu anak tangga. "Aku tahu kau orang kaya sehingga bisa membeli produk yang lebih baik lagi." Kedua bola mata _shappire_nya berputar. Yah, Naruto memang begitu, berpura-pura lesu jika ada barang yang berproduk lebih baik dari miliknya. Tapi, akhirnya ia akan ikut 'mencicipi' produk yang lebih baik juga. Karena Naruto juga seorang peternak yang butuh produk baik untuk hewan ternaknya ataupun kehidupannya.

Melihat itu, Sakura hanya terkikik sendiri. Ia berjalan ke depan Naruto dan menjongkokkan dirinya. Tersenyum, "Maksudku, yang lebih bagus itu, ini." Ia mengangsurkan sebuah surat yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Bukalah, sayang sekali _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ gak di sini." Ia nyengir.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto setelah menerima surat tersebut.

"Buka saja."

Diperintahkan begitu, akhirnya pun Naruto membuka surat itu dengan hati-hati, dan mulai membacanya. Perlahan, mata beriris _shappire-_nya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada surat tersebut.

"Kepada keluarga Haruno yang terhormat—" Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika membaca kata 'terhormat'. Sedangkan Sakura asyik mendengarkan sembari tersenyum. "—di tempat. Dengan hormat, dengan datangnya surat ini saya beritahukan bahwa siang ini juga saya akan mendatangkan anak-anak saya ke kediaman keluarga Haruno yang terhormat. Anak-anak saya bandel, ampun deh. Dua ya anaknya. Jaga baik-baik. Kalau mereka pulang, mereka harus baik. Oh, ya, anak saya laki-laki semua. Satu namanya Sasuke, yang kayak ayam. Satu namanya Sai, kayak _vampire_. Okeh? Selama seminggu. Gak lama kok, keluarga Haruno yang baik. Ih, gak lupa aku kan? Aku, ya aku. Kamu bakalan tau kok—" Naruto mulai megap-megap ketika membaca surat itu, Sakura masih doyan nyengir. Kata terakhir yang Naruto baca, "—_with love_, Uchiha Mikoto—"

"—INI SURAT APAAN SAKURA?"

Dan Naruto pun segera tepar ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura—

"Aku juga gak tau surat apaan. Pengirimnya, aku gak tau," nyengir, Sakura lanjut. "tapi kayaknya _kaasan_ kenal, deh. Kayaknya."

Oh, Sakura, jadi kok kamu bahagia sekali ketika mendapat surat yang tidak jelas?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Hehehe, chap pertama masih pendek, tapi saya coba, chap seterusnya panjang! XD

Akhir kata, Read and Review?


	2. Kedatangan

_Uchiha sasuke_ dan _Uzumaki naruto_ adalah dua nama ilmiah 'hewan' langka yang akan mengakibatkan kontroversi jika dipertemukan.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Haruno's Farm**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kedatangan<strong>

Jarum jam yang kurus telah menunjukkan pukul makan siang. Pas di saat itulah, Sakura telah menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya di peternakan ini. Sakura yang baru saja memandikan sapi-sapi milik ayahnya, juga memberikan makan untuk bebek-bebek dan mengurusi bunga-bunga ibunya yang berada di depan halaman rumah keluarga Haruno, segera memasuki rumahnya sekedar untuk membersihkan diri lagi, Sakura akan pergi ke rumah Naruto yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar untuk memberikan Naruto lauk makan siang ini. Oh, mungkin Sakura juga akan ikut makan bersama Naruto di rumahnya kalau ia tidak ingat ada surat spesial dari Bibi Mikoto. Sakura mengenal Bibi Mikoto setelah ia menelepon orang tuanya yang berada di luar kota sekarang ini. Setahu Sakura, Bibi Mikoto adalah istri Paman Fugaku, teman satu kuliah ayahnya dulu. Dan mereka memiliki tiga anak. Siang nanti—Sakura tidak tahu siang nantinya itu kapan, sekarang atau _nanti_—akan ada dua anak mereka yang akan dikirim ke sini. Oh, Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar membayangkan rumah yang biasanya sepi ini akan menjadi ramai dengan adanya tamu menginap.

Sembari bersenandung pelan, Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai _dress_ mini tanpa lengannya, mengambil keranjang untuk menaruh lauk makan siang. Sesuai hasil panen dari kebun kecil-kecilan keluarga Haruno, Sakura mengambil kol, sayur bayam dan ikan segar hasil beliannya. Merasa cukup dengan itu semua, Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke rumah Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah tetangganya itu.

"Narutooo!" Sakura menekan bel rumah Naruto dua kali.

"Iya! Silahkan masuk, Saku-_chan_!" teriak Naruto dari dalam. Mengizinkan Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang agak—sangat—berantakan itu.

Mengulaskan senyum tipis karena telah diizinkan masuk, Sakura membuka pintu rumah Naruto, dan memekik pelan lantaran seperti memasuki kapal pecah. Buru-buru Sakura menaruh keranjangnya pada meja tamu dan berlari dengan kencang ke kamar Naruto—yang Sakura yakin Naruto sedang bermalas-malasan disitu.

_JEBLAK!_ Suara pintu yang terdengar dari ujung rumah itu pun menggaung.

"NARUTOOO!" Sakura menyambar pakaian yang tergeletak tepat di depannya sendiri, mengambil pakaian yang juga tergeletak lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Menggerutu, Sakura memasuki kamar mandi kecil yang terletak di sudut kamar Naruto, memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. "—KYAAA! JOROK!"

Terburu-buru, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto yang sungguh tidak berkepribersihan. Bisa-bisanya lumut menjelajah? Jorok!

Sakura mengerling tajam pada Naruto yang hendak mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya yang memeluk erat tumpukan baju kotor itu mengepal. Perempatan berwarna biru muncul di dahinya. Yak, Sakura telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerocos.

"NARUTO! Kau ini jorok sekali, sih! Sadar, dong, gak bakalan ada cewek yang mau sama kamu kalau kamu jorok begi—"

_Tin! Tin! Tin!_

Klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring di luar sana. Menghentikan Sakura yang hendak menyemprot Naruto dengan ratusan mungkin juga ribuan nasehat mengenai kebersihan-cewek-ditolak-perjakatua-kebersihan-cewek-ditolak-perjakatua. Wajah Sakura yang air mukanya masam berubah seketika menjadi cerah, secerah matahari yang membanjiri dunia dengan sinar menawannya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahaan air muka Sakura dalam hati merasa lega karena tak perlu disembur oleh nasehat-nasehat Sakura.

"Fiuh…" Naruto bernapas lega. Sakura kini telah pergi dari rumahnya semenjak mendengar klakson mobil yang Naruto pastikan berasal dari mobil tamu-tamu yang akan menginap di rumah Sakura. Tapi, kelegaan dari raut wajahnya harus hilang kala melihat tumpukan baju bergumul di depannya.

"Jadi untuk apa, sih, cewek itu mengambil baju-bajuku di lantai?" keluh Naruto, sembari mengangkut baju-bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai, membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk dicuci. Setidaknya, apa yang dilakukan Sakura ada untungnya juga. Naruto tak perlu mengutip baju-bajunya yang tercecer di mana-mana karena telah diangkut Sakura ke hadapannya.

Uh, _yeah_.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke rumahnya, halaman rumah Naruto dan dirinya yang luas membuat jarak antar rumah saling berjauhan. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah mobil lexus GS berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan halamannya. Sebentar Sakura merasa takjub melihat mobil yang baru enam tahun dikeluarkan di perusahaan mobil terkenal seantero Jepang itu. Mobil yang menjadi incaran orang-orang kaya—bahkan Naruto dan Ayahnya!

"Seberapa kayanya, sih, mereka?" ringis Sakura pada diri sendiri, lalu ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah dua orang yang kini berdiri di depan pagar rumah gadis _bubble gum_ itu dan menatapnya. Buat grogi saja.

Sebenarnya tanpa Sakura lihat, Sakura sudah bisa menebak bahwa anak-anak Bibi Mikoto itu tampan-tampan semua. Dan benar, mereka berdua—yang lebih pendek; berambut _raven_ mencuat, mata berwarna oniks, memakai kaos oblong hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Yang lebih tinggi; berambut eboni, mata berwarna oniks, memakai topi dan kaos oblong berwarna biru dan celana panjang—keren dan tampan-tampan! Wuh, waw, _huh_, pipi Sakura mulai memanas menatap mereka. Pelan-pelan gadis Haruno itu menghampiri mereka.

"He-hei," sapa Sakura gugup, "na-namaku Haruno Saku—"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Sakura dengan delikan tajam. Rasanya Sakura seperti dicabik kala mendengar penuturan pemuda itu, "sudah, biarkan kami masuk. Mengenalmu hanya membuang—"

"Sasuke. Seharusnya kau lebih ramah," sela Si Tinggi, senyumnya menghias di wajah pucat itu. Oh, betapa Sakura bersyukur masih ada orang baik yang akan tinggal di rumahnya, "bukankah ini tempat yang akan kita tinggali?" tambah sang rambut eboni.

Sakura mengangguk, binar ceria di mata zamrudnya.

Mendengus, lelaki dengan model rambut layaknya pantat ayam itu memasuki perkarangan rumah tanpa seizin Sakura. "Baik, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke acuh tanpa memandang gadis berkepala _peach_ itu.

Geraman tertahan lolos dari bibir Sakura. Hei, sebenarnya yang punya rumah siapa, sih? Sakura-kah atau Sasuke-kah? _Sialan_, batin Sakura.

"Maaf, ya, dia memang begitu jika melihat gadis cantik—sepertimu." Ucapan pemuda yang satu lagi mengundang semburat hangat di pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura terpaku, "um, ya, boleh aku masuk ke rumahmu?"

Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, Sakura segera memasang senyum, "tentu. Kenapa tidak?" sahut Sakura mengiring pemuda itu masuk, "siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sai," katanya, "Sai."

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura, "terserah memanggilku apa. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kuharap kau juga senang bertemu dengan adikku," kata Sai membuat Sakura menggelegarkan tawanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentu, semoga saja," sahut Sakura dengan sedikit kikikkan.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Mata zamrud Sakura bisa melihat gurat kekesalan dari wajah Sasuke yang kini terduduk di bangku teras rumah Sakura.

"Lama sekali," ucap Sasuke dengan decihan. Ia segera berdiri kala Sakura telah membuka pintu rumahnya. Suara derit pintu terdengar menusuk ke indra pendengaran mereka. Lalu, suara nyaring Sakura menyusul.

"Biarin lama, suka-suka kami. Kamu juga berbuat sesuka kamu, kan?" sindir Sakura sembari berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan segera melangkah ke dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih diam mendengar sindiran tadi, "mau minum apa, Sai-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Semua pilihan dipegang oleh Tuan Rumah," balas Sai dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia pun melepas topinya dan meletakkannya di meja tamu sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa berwarna biru laut. Mata obsidian Sai menyapu seluruh penjuru ruang tamu yang agak sempit ini. Ruangan yang bercat dinding sewarna dengan hijaunya daun muda ini didominasi oleh warna kuning, sangat kontras dengan biru sofa yang didudukinya. Di sudut kanan ruangan, ada bilik yang menghubungkan ke dapur—Sai bisa menebaknya karena melihat setengah tubuh Sakura di sana—sedangkan di sudut kiri ada sebuah almari kaca besar berisikan buku-buku yang tampak tua—terlihat klasik—dan beberapa di dalamnya berisi pigura-pigura tua dengan potonya yang berwarna sepia. Sekali lagi, kontras dengan warna-warni ruangan ini. Lainnya, semua barang-barang yang terletak di sini berisikan barang-barang khas ruang tamu. Tampaknya rumah ini terlalu banyak warna, tapi justru dari itulah, rumah ini terasa nyaman—walau Sai baru merasakan nyamannya di ruang tamu saja. Kemudian, Sai mendelikkan wajahnya ke pintu masuk. Di sana, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan wajah yang tak mungkin Sai percaya, terpelongo. Hei, Uchiha satu itu tidak pernah melihatkan wajah seperti itu, kalian tahu? Terkikik geli, Sai memanggil Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan Sasuke pun menurut.

Sasuke mengernyit, wajahnya masih aneh. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sai menoyor kepala pantat ayam Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke memasang wajah _kewl_-nya lagi. "Tidak, aneh saja, kenapa kau ditanya sedang aku tidak ditanya?"

"Ditanya apaan?" tanya Sai mengernyit.

"Minuman, Bodoh," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Tertawa, Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Itu karena sikap menyebalkanmu, Sasuke."

Buru-buru Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sai. Seenaknya saja menuduh dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura datang dengan membawa nampan berisi satu cangkir teh dan sepiring kudapan. Senyuman kecut terpatri di wajah cantik gadis bermata zambrud itu kala melihat Sasuke.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura mencoba bersikap sopan pada tamu setelah menaruh secangkir teh di meja, untuk Sai. Tapi sikapnya langsung saja hancur saat mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke. Menghentakkan kakinya, Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, "ya, sudah. Aku permisi pergi ke rumah tetangga, untuk memanggilnya ke sini," ujar Sakura berusaha untuk lembut. Baru saja Sakura ingin melangkah keluar, Sai sudah menghalanginya.

"Biar Sasuke saja yang menjemput, sebagai permintaan maaf jika sikapnya tidak mengenakkan," kata Sai, menghilangkan kebingungan dari wajah Sakura, "siapa nama tetanggamu?" tanya Sai mendesak.

Awalnya Sakura tampak menimang-nimang permintaan Sai—err, atau tepatnya Sasuke? Mereka itu tamu, tidak mungkin mereka yang melakukan tugasnya—sebenarnya bukan tugas juga sih. Tapi, Sasuke memang menyebalkan, mungkin bertemu dengan Naruto yang menyebalkan—sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga, sih, cengirannya tuh yang nyebelin—pasti bisa sama-sama diam. Nah, langkah untuk dekat dengan Naruto, adalah bertandang ke rumahnya. Siapa tahu bisa jadi teman baik? Dan oleh karena itu—

"Yah, kalau begitu, oke. Namanya, Naruto," beritahu Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Sai. Kemudian kepalanya lekas ia palingkan ke Sasuke, "err, tidak apa, kan?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sai, mulutnya terbuka. Terlihat ingin protes, "ha? Siap—"

"Dia mau, kok," sela Sai cepat.

"Tidak siapa yan—"

"Oke, oke. Namanya Naruto, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi," kata Sai, nyengir. Sedangkan Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Hei, aku tidak bertany—" Sasuke diam ketika mendapat delikan tajam. Jarang-jarang Sai terlihat marah begitu. Biasanya, senakal, senyebelin, segilanya, sesintingnya Sasuke, ia tidak pernah terlihat marah. Dan pasti akan menasehati Sasuke saja dengan senyuman manisnya. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Nyadar _woy_, tadi itu udah dinasehati, tapi tetap nakal, ya sudah. Pantas marah, kan? Menghela napas, Sasuke mengangguk, "oke, aku mau."

Dan, senyum Sakura pun mengembang. "Oke, kamu suruh dia datang ke sini. Dan bawa keranjang yang aku berikan padanya tadi siang. Oke?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuk pahanya, Sasuke berdiri, melangkah keluar melewati Sai dan Sakura, "_Baka no Aniki_," desisnya kala melewati kakaknya yang ter—uhuk—cinta—uhuk.

Mendengar itu, Sai mengendikkan bahunya ketika dipandang dengan raut wajah bingung oleh Sakura. Ia tersenyum, "um, _well_, dia adikku. Dari tingginya saja sudah terlihat, kok."

Sakura terkikik geli, "sifatmu yang lebih dewasa memberitahuku." Kemudian tangan Sakura menarik lengan besar Sai untuk membawanya ke dapur, "kita bisa berbincang di dapur," katanya.

Sai menjawab itu dengan anggukan kecil. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah meja yang bundar—Sai bisa menebak bahwa itu meja makan. Sebelum duduk, Sakura mengambil sepiring kudapan lagi, dan segelas air putih. Dentingan cangkir yang bersentuhan kala Sakura mengambil salah satu dari mereka di rak piring memasuki indra pendengar Sai. Disusul oleh suara nyaring Sakura, "aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu," katanya seraya meletakkan makanan serta minuman yang ia siapkan.

Menaikkan alisnya, Sai menyeruput segelas air putih yang disediakan, "memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tertawa, Sakura berdiri. Melangkah mendekat pada telepon rumah yang tergantung di dinding, "mereka itu, sama-sama menyebalkan. Tapi, biarpun Naruto menyebalkan. Dia tetap saja tidak suka orang menyebalkan. Jadi…" Sakura mengambil gagang telepon rumah, jemarinya menekan angka-angka, mungkin telepon rumah Naruto. Kemudian, ia me_-loudspeaker_-kan teleponnya. Terdengar suara sambungan dari kejauhan. Dan—

"_SAKURA SIAPA YANG KAUBAWA KE RUMAHKU? MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! DIA TIDAK TAHU TATA KRAMA, YA?_" Suara jeritan Naruto terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Beruntung Sakura telah mengantipasi dengan menjauhkan gagang telepon rumah.

Jadi, terjawablah apa yang Sai pertanyakan. Wajahnya melongo, tangannya yang hendak saja meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja terdiam. "O-oh…"

Sedang Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Well_ … sepertinya _Uchiha sasuke_ dan _Uzumaki naruto_ adalah dua nama ilmiah 'hewan' langka yang akan mengakibatkan kontroversi jika dipertemukan.

.

.

.

TBCCCCC! HORAY! AKHIRNYA UPDATEEE! Wkokwokwo. Pas pulang dari kondangan, buru-buru nih ngeupdate, padahal mata masih sakit gegara ngeliat warna yang sungguh merusak mata di acara pernikahan. Sakit banget, ajigile.

Betewe, maaf ya kalau jelek banget ._.

Akhir kata, read, review, konkrit? :D


End file.
